The inventive concept relates to an electrical stimulation device for applying an electrical stimulus to the head of the user.
Meanwhile, a brain electrical stimulation technology using a transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS) is known to be effective to improve a recognition ability and treat mental diseases such as depression or attention deficit hyperactivity disorders (ADHD).
Accordingly, if the bran electrical stimulation technology may be used in everyday lives, the brain function may be improved, and mental diseases may be continuously treated by activating or retraining connections between nerves.
A tDCS device according to the related art includes a plurality of electrodes, and each of the electrodes includes a patch layer that contacts skin of the head of the user and an electrode layer that transfers a current to the patch layer. The patch layer contains an electrolyte for flows of currents, and thus an oxidation/reduction reaction may occur on an interface between the patch layer and the electrode layer. The oxidation/reduction reaction gradually acidifies or basifies the patch layer, and if the pH index of the patch layer deviates from a threshold range, the skin of the head of the user, which contacts the patch layer, may be burned.